1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical connectors of zero insertion force type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,535,451, issued on Apr. 28, 1925 to Samuel Cohen, utilizes a tapered connector head divided by longitudinal slots into segments. A movable sleeve forces the head segments into electrical engagement with a conductor.
When operating the movable sleeve, which extends on the insertion side, it is possible to accidentally touch the inserted conductor and thereby damage its contacting surfaces.
An electrical connector described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,408, issued on Feb. 25, 1964 to Jojne Laszczewski, includes a female section with longitudinally split end supported for longitudinal movement in a static base. Annular groove is formed on the female section and adapted to engage a resilient ring mounted in the base, whereby the female section may be secured in a locking position making contact with a male element which may be inserted from the side of the jaws on the female section.
Connectors with flexible jaws on the insertion side have a problem in that certain of the jaws may be bent or broken by a misaligned inserted conductor.